1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coaxial cable contact by which a braid of a coaxial cable can be securely connected.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application Nos. Hei. 9-159837 and 10-165522 which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an apparatus for electrically connecting a coaxial cable to a coaxial contact has been proposed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 6-68938, and is shown in FIG. 23.
In the coaxial cable contact shown in FIG. 23, a central conductor 60a of a coaxial cable 60 is connected to one end portion of a connection terminal 61, and an outer sheath 60d of the coaxial cable 60 is inserted into a sleeve 62. A ferrule 63 is passed from the other end portion of the connection terminal 61, and a braid 60c of the coaxial cable 60 is folded in the direction opposite the connection terminal 61 as shown in FIG. 24.
Then, a dielectric insert 64 is attached to the connection terminal 61, and is inserted into the ferrule 63 as shown in FIG. 23. The sleeve 62 is moved toward the ferrule 63 to extend the braid 60c. The braid 60c is held between the sleeve 62 and the ferrule 63. A coaxial contact 65 is inserted from the other end side of the connection terminal 61 so as to accommodate the dielectric insert 64. A press-fitting strip 65a of the coaxial contact 65 clamps the outer circumferential surface of the sleeve 62, so that the braid 60c of the coaxial cable 60 is electrically connected to the coaxial contact 65. Thus, a coaxial cable contact 70 is formed.
The coaxial cable 60 is constituted by the above-mentioned central conductor 60a, an inner insulating sheath 60b provided around the outer circumferential surface of the central conductor 60a, the above-mentioned braid 60c wrapped on the outer circumferential surface of the inner insulating sheath 60b, and the above-mentioned outer sheath 60d covering the braid 60c.
However, there has been a problem in that it was troublesome to fold the braid 60c of the coaxial cable 60. In addition, when the braid 60c is of a low density, the braid 60c sometimes spread, and further, could not be controlled when an unskilled worker folded the braid 60c. Further, since the press-fitting strip 65a was clamped around the sleeve 62 by press-fitting, there has been a drawback in that heat resulting from the press-fitting caused the outer sheath 60d to contract and produce a gap between the outer sheath 60d and the braid 60c.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a connection terminal 170 disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Utility-Model Publication No. Sho. 55-106981, as shown in FIG. 25.
The connection terminal 170 includes a terminal body 71 having a pair of inside double lock strips 72 and a pair of outside double lock strips 73, which are respectively formed on the opposite sides of the terminal body 71. Although the inside lock strips 72 are directly formed to be erected on the opposite sides of the terminal body 71, the outside lock strips 73 are not directly erected from the opposite sides of the terminal body 71. That is, one end of a connection plate 74 is connected to one end of the terminal body 71 while the outside lock strips 73 are erected on the other end portion of the folded connection plate 74.
However, since the outside lock strips 73 are formed on the upper surface of the other end portion of the connection plate 74, it is necessary to downwardly bend the intermediate portion of the connection plate 74 toward the side that is opposite to the inside lock strips 72. Therefore, chain bands (not shown) for continuously manufacturing a plurality of connection terminals 170 cannot be formed on the connection plate 74. Accordingly, there has been a problem in that electric wires or the like (not shown) could not be press-fitted to the connection terminals 170.